CLARITY
by naomics
Summary: [YAOI/ YUNJAE] CHAP 2 IS UP! Jaejoong hidup dengan adiknya yang sakit-sakitan, membuatnya terus bekerja untuk membiayai adiknya. Sampai akhirnya, takdir mempertemukannya dengan Jung Yunho, laki-laki ramah yang mendekati sempurna. Tapi kenapa Jaejoong menghindari lelaki itu seperti sebuah penyakit menular yang mematikan?
1. Chapter 1

HOI HOI, Naomi is back back back *menggema* BD  
Udah lama ga buat ff karena UAS yg sangat kamvret sekali, so ini ff dibuat ditengah UAS jadi nya buru-buru dan tak ada perbaikan.  
jadi maafkan saya jika banyak kesalah di ff ini wkwk *ditimpuk*

douzo ^ ^

**Tittle : CLARITY**

**Author : Naomi**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, school life, angst**

**WARNING : YAOI, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: The Casts are belongs to ther selves. They are not mine, but I wish Jaejoong was mine xD but the story is mine!**

* * *

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Apa kau percaya Cinta Buta? Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa pernyataan tersebut konyol, kuno, klise, dan tidak masuk akal. Cinta tidak sepenuhnya buta. Cinta dapat membedakan mana yang kaya, dan mana yang miskin. Setiap orang tidak akan jatuh cinta hanya dengar mendengar suara nya saja. Setiap orang akan jatuh cinta ketika melihat, bersentuhan, berkenalan dan berdekatan dengan orang itu.

Namun, bagaimana jika kau mencintai seseorang yang secara tak langsung merusak mu begitu dalam? Merusak hati dan batin mu hingga tak berbentuk. Memberikan trauma tersendiri dan ketakutan.

Sungguh ironis

Mungkin hanya dua dari satu miliyar manusia yang mengalaminya. Dan orang itu, adalah salah satunya.

~**~ CLARITY ~**~

Aroma tanah serta air hujan yang khas begitu terasa dipenciuman. Lelaki itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika membuka jendela serta tirai yang menutupinya. Ia melebarkan senyumannya sambil memperhatikan pohon maple di lapangan basket bergerak-gerak seirama dengan sang angin, membuat suara daun yang saling bergesakan samar-samar. Sejauh mata memandang tak ada yang spesial dari lapangan basket tersebut, namun memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi pemuda itu.

"_Hyung?"_ ia menghentikan senyumannya saat dirasakan seseorang memanggil. Lambat laun ia membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang lelaki berpipi _chubby _yang tergulai lemah di atas tempat tidur –yang memang disediakan untuk satu pengguna. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumannya sambil berujar kecil, "kau sudah bangun, Junsu-a_h?"_

Lelaki yang dipanggil Junsu itu hanya menggangguk kecil, kemudian berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya –walaupun tak berhasil mengingat tubuhnya yang sangat lemah. Ia berlari kecil menuju Junsu untuk membantunya duduk. Tergurat jelas wajah panik –yang bahkan terlihat berlebihan di wajah rupawannya.

"Ju –Junsu _gwenchana?"_ tanya lelaki itu sambil menggoncangkan bahu Junsu pelan. Junsu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya, " –aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung."_

Junsu ikut tersenyum takala kembali melihat kakaktercintanya itu tersenyum. "ah, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Junsu sambil menggerakkan matanya yang kecil menuju jam dinding yang berada tepat disamping jendela –tempat kakaknya semula berada. Mata kecil Junsu sedikit membesar saat melihat sang waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa perintah.

"_Hyu –hyung_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? _Hyung _bukannya harus sekolah?" tanya Junsu panik saat melihat jam dinding berbentuk bulat itu yang masih menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. " Tsk –" lelaki itu bedecak pelan " –tentu saja menjenguk mu, kan?" lanjutnya yang langsung mendapat pukulan kecil dari Junsu.

"Lalu kau mau membolos begitu?" tanya Junsu geram. Namun ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Junsu.

"Ya! _Hyung _apa kau lupa? Kau bersekolah menggunakan beasiswa. Jika membolos sehari saja bisa-bisa –" Junsu memotong ucapannya saat dirasakan tangan yang begitu dingin mencubit pipi _chubby _nya kecil. " –_arra, arra. _Aku akan ke sekolah sekarang, kau puas?" cibir Jaejoong sambil memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Puas. Sangat puas." Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum getir –yang menunjukkan deratan gigi miliknya yang rapi. Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, kemudian berujar, "setelah pulang aku akan langsung ke sini, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi –" kali ini ucapannya yang terpotong saat dirasakannya kedua tangan Junsu mengunci rapat bibir merahnya.

"Aku paham, _hyung-_a_h~" _ujar Junsu dengan suara semanis mungkin. " –lagi pula disini ada dokter dan suster yang selalu menjaga ku, jadi _hyung _tidak perlu khawatir."

Ia memutar kedua bola matanya kembali, kemudian mengambil tas ransel hitamnya yang semula berada di kursi berwarna biru –yang tepat berada di depan tempat tidur Junsu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi, _ne?"_ Junsu mengangguk cepat, kemudian melambaikan tangannya sambil berujar kencang. "Hati-hati dijalan, Jaejoong _hyung~"_

~**~ CLARITY ~**~

Seorang lelaki dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan itu mengerutkan dahinya samar saat melihat seseorang –yang sangat ia kenal berperilaku aneh sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Orang itu terus saja memangku dagunya tanpa bosan dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu kusut dan menyeramkan. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu pula ia memanggil-manggil nama orang itu. Mulai dari volume suara yang normal, kecil, besar, bahkan sampai bisikan pun sudah ia lakukan, namun orang itu tetap bergeming ditempatnya.

"Arrg! Aku bisa gila! Gila! Kau tahu gila? _It's really driving me as crazy as hell!" _Teriak orang itu yang membuat temannya –yang semula mengerutkan dahinya terlonjak kaget.

"_Oh yeah, well_ sepertinya kau memang benar-benar gila, Jung Yunho." ujar lelaki itu sarkatis sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. " –atau lebih tepatnya kau itu gila dan tuli, Jung." Lanjutnya yang mendapat tatapan kesal dari orang yang baru saja ia panggil Jung Yunho itu.

"_Huh? _Lucu sekali candaan mu, Yoochun." Ucap Yunho tak kalah sarkatis sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Yoochun semakin mengeratkan dahinya samar saat melihat sahabatnya itu jadi sedikit berbeda.

"_Okay, you win."_ Ujar Yoochun mengalah sambil memangku dagunya " –sekarang cerikan apa yang terjadi." Lanjutnya kesal karena sudah setengah jam yang lalu ia menunggu Yunho untuk membuka suaranya. Yunho menatap Yoochun seklias, kemudian kembali menatap lantai putih yang seakan lebih menarik dari lawan bicaranya –Yoochun.

"Tsk." Decak Yunho jengkel sebelum membuka suaranya kembali, " –hari ini aku harus pergi ke pesta perusahaan a_ppa _ku." Lanjutnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Yoochun santai. Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan tajam, yang pasti dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ketakukan karena ketajaman tatapan Yunho yang seakan lebih tajam dari sebilah pisau. Namun sepertinya tatapan tajam itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Yoochun –sahabatnya. "Apa maksud mu dengan 'lalu'? kau lupa aku tidak suka dengan acara macam itu?"

Yoochun mendengus. "Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu. Hanya saja aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat mu begitu depresinya padahal hanya mengikuti pesta perusahaan saja." Yoochun menyeruput jus kaleng yang berada di atas mejanya dengan perlahan, lalu menyiritkan dahinya saat dirasakan kaleng itu sudah kosong.

"Sudah pasti, kan? Aku tidak suka ketika _appa _memperkenalkan ku dengan teman-teman perusahannya seakan mengatakan '_dia adalah penerus ku selanjutnya'_." Jelas Yunho sambil mencibir. " –padahal menurutku akan lebih baik jika perusahaan diambil alih oleh _hyung." _Lanjutnya yang langsung mendapat tatapan simpati dari Yoochun.

"Tapi setelah apa yang _hyung _mu perbuat, apa kau masih berfikir _appa _mu akan memberikan perusahaan kepadanya?" Yunho menghela nafasnya berat. Ia tahu, bahkan sudah tahu bahwa dirinya sangat berkemungkinan lebih besar menjadi penerus selanjutnya dari pada kakaknya. Setelah kejadian itu, kejadian yang mendatangkan aib kepada keluarganya. "_I think so, _Chun."

Yoochun menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu pelan seakan memberi semangat walau ia tahu, hanya seberapa persen sahabatnya itu akan kembali bersemangat –hanya dengan tepukan saja. "sudahlah, kau hanya perlu mengorbankan waktu mu barang semalam. Bersabarlah." Yunho terkekeh kecil, kemudian berujar kecil, "_well, thanks!"_

~**~ CLARITY ~**~

Jaejoong berjalan kecil menuju kelasnya. Ia memijit-mijit pelipisnya sendiri takala merasakan pusing yang begitu sangat –karena kelelahan. Jaejoong melihat jam tangan hitamnya dan menyeringit. Sepertinya ia terlalu pagi untuk datang ke sekolah. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang masih terlihat sangat sepi. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terdapat dua lelaki yang berada diruangan tidak besar juga tidak kecil berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

Jaejoong terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan intens dari kedua orang yang sudah berada di kelas sebelum dia. Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya di bangku ketiga dari depan sebelah timur yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah buku dan memakai kacamata minus nya –yang bertengger indah di hidung rampingnya.

"hey, _good morning, _Jaejoong." Teriak salah satu dari lelaki itu yang yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Detik berikutnya Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, senyuman yang bisa membuat siapa saja lemas dan berlutut memujanya. " –_good morning, _Yoochun._" _

Yoochun tersenyum getir, yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari salah satu dari mereka. "dia siapa mu?" tanya orang itu sambil berbisik. Yoochun menyeringit samar, kemudian memperhatikan orang itu dengan pandangan aneh, bingung, dan terkejut yang menjadi satu. " –siapa apanya? Memangnya aneh menyapa teman sekelas sendiri?"

Lelaki itu –alias Jung Yunho mendengus pelan. Ia lupa bahwa Yoochun mempunyai sifat yang ramah –atau mungkin bisa dikatakan terlalu ramah. Detik berikutnya, pandangan Yunho beralih kepada pemuda yang baru saja disapa oleh sahabatnya, Yoochun. Kim Jaejoong, lelaki beasiswa yang terbilang sangat pintar. Selalu masuk ke dalam _Top Class_ dan merupakan kandidat dari ketua OSIS berikutnya.

Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong tanpa berkedip, seakan takut mendapat rugi yang besar jika tidak melihat wajah rupawan itu barang hanya beberapa detik. Iris mata coklat Yunho seakan tersedot ke dalam mata besar dan hitam milik Jaejoong. Ia seakan tidak bisa keluar dari mata itu. Matanya yang berwarna hitam pekat bagaikan _black hole_. Seperti ada gaya gravitasi yang kuat di dalam mata itu yang membuatnya terus terjatuh ke dalam dan tak bias keluar. Yunho tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya barang seditik saja.

"_Gorgeous." _

_"__M-mwo? Nugu?"_ Tanya Yoochun yang berhasil membuat Yunho bangun dari dunianya sendiri. Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan, dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya –mengindari tatapan curiga dari Yoochun.

Yoochun mengarlingkan matanya menuju Jaejoong –yang tengah membaca buku dan Yunho bergantian. "hee.." Yoochun menyeringai kecil. " –_Our Jung Yunho is falling in love at first sight, isn't he?" _lanjutnya sambil menyenggol sikut Yunho pelan.

"_Shut up! _o_r_ _I'll break your legs, right now, _Chun." Ucap Yunho berbahaya sambil menekan kalimatnya. Namun sekali lagi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi Yoochun. Yoochun hanya menyengir kecil yang memperhatikan giginya yang rapi. " –_you know, it's not like that_. Aku hanya berkata spontan saja." Lanjutnya mengelak.

"_Well, we'll see." _Ucap Yoochun sambil menyeringai –yang langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Jung Yunho –sahabatnya.

~**~ CLARITY ~**~

Aroma khas kayu manis, madu, gula serta ragi begitu terasa dan dengan paksa menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciuman siapa saja. Sebuah _waffle_ dengan madu kental diatasnya tersaji di depan pemuda itu. Sesekali ia meneteskan saliva nya sambil menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri. matanya seakan tak bisa lepas dari sesuatu yang indah –menurutnya yang sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Changmin?" pemuda itu terkesiap ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu –alias Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kaget sambil memperhatikan laki-laki di hadapannya yang sedang tersenyum. "Kau tidak mau memakannya?" tanya lelaki itu dengan suara yang lembut dan melodis, bagaikan simfoni indah yang dapat membuat siapa saja terpukau dan membisu.

"_N-ne_?" ucap Changmin sedikit tergagap –yang baru saja tersadar akan lamunannya. Lelaki itu memutar matanya, kemudian mengambil kota bekal berisi w_affle _madu yang sedari tadi Changmin tatap dengan tatapan tergoda. " –Jadi kau benar- benar tidak mau?" tanya lelaki itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"_A-aniya Jaejoong hyung! _Tentu saja aku mau!" ucap Changmin sedikit berteriak –yang langsung mendapat senyuman lebar lebar dari lelaki itu –alias Jaejoong.

"Ah tapi, kenapa _hyung _membuat tiga _waffle?" _tanya Changmin bingung ketika melihat tiga lapis w_affle _madu di dalam kotak bekal Jaejoong. "oh ini –" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengarlingkan matanya menatap w_affle _madu buatannya, " –sebenarnya tadi aku ingin memberikan w_affle _ini kepada Junsu, tapi aku lupa." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu aku boleh memakan bagian Junsu?" tanya Changmin yang terlihat berbunga-bunga, seakan ada bintang-bintang terang yang berada di dalam matanya. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan sahabat baiknya sejak kecil itu. "_sure~_"

"_Gomawo hyung-ah~" _Changmin menyengir kuda yang langsung menampakan giginya yang berjejer rapi. Changmin langsung mengambil _waffle _madu itu ke dalam kotak bekalnya. Detik berikutnya Changmin memotong kecil-kecil _waffle _itu dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Namun acara –makannya terhenti ketika melihat Jaejoong yang terus memperhatikannya, bahkan lelaki manis itu tidak menyentuh _waffle _nya sedikit pun. Changmin menyodorkan sepotong _waffle _kepada Jaejoong, namun lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, kemudian berujar, "aku tidak lapar. Melihat wajah mu yang manis seperti itu sudah membuat ku kenyang."

Semburan merah tiba-tiba saja mendarat di kedua pipi Changmin tanpa perintah. Changmin tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bahwa _hyung _kesayangannya itu hanya bercanda. Namun entah mengapa perkataan Jaejoong bagaikan irama melodis yang menghipnotisnya, membuatnya terjerat di dalam mata Jaejoong yang indah.

Changmin sudah mengenal Jaejoong lebih dari 10 tahun yang lalu. Mereka bertetangga dari lahir, membuat Changmin –lelaki tampan yang lebih muda setahun dari Jaejoong sangat mengenal sahabatnya itu.

"Tsk." Cibir Changmin kesal yang langsung mendapat gelak tawa dari Jaejoong. Changmin kembali memasukan w_affle _nya dan menyunyah pelan. "ah _hyung, _ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Junsu?" tanya Changmin yang sudah menelan semua makanannya.

"Lebih baik." Ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum simpul. Senyuman yang sangat indah dan menawan, namun senyuman itu tak sepenuhnya indah. Senyuman itu seakan mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Kesedihan yang membayang-bayangi keindahan senyuman Jaejoong. Changmin menyadari arti dari senyuman itu, hingga ia juga merasa kesedihan yang tertampang samar di sudut bibir Jaejoong.

"_Hyung, _untuk biaya rumah sakit dan pengobatan Junsu, keluarga ku tidak keberatan untuk meminjam uang kepada mu. Kau bisa mengembali –" ucapan Changmin terpotong ketika dirasakannya potongan _waffle _manis yang menjalar di mulutnya. "– tidak apa-apa Changmin-a_h, _aku bisa mencari uang sendiri." ujar Jaejoong lembut. " –lagi pula aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkan orang tua mu." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil menarik kembali garpu yang ia gunakan untuk memasukan potongan w_affle _ke mulut Changmin.

"tapi –"

" –ah sudah bel, aku balik ke kelas dulu, _ne?_" sekali lagi, Jaejoong memotong perkataan Changmin yang membuat lelaki jangkung itu mendelik kesal karenanya. Jaejoong membereskan kotak bekalnya, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas Changmin –hingga sosok Jaejoong benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku mengkhawatirkan mu, _hyung."_

~**~ CLARITY ~**~

Suara dentuman musik _classic _menggema di sebuah _ballroom _yang terbilang sangat besar. Warna hitam dan putih yang mendominasi _ballroom _tersebut membuat kesan aggun tersendiri di dalamnya. Sejauh mata memandang para undangan yang berada di _ballroom _itu adalah orang-orang dari golongan atas. Hanya terdengar suara tawa yang angkuh setelah menyombongan saham dan kekayaan mereka, membuat salah satu dari lelaki yang berada diantaranya mendengus kesal mendengar celotehan orang-orang tua dihadapannya yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"Ah, jadi dia yang bernama Jung Yunho?" lelaki yang bernama Jung Yunho itu mendongkak kepalanya saat mendengar namanya disebut. Yunho tersenyum kikuk sambil mengangguk pelan –menjaga _image._ Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali pergi dari tempat yang menurutnya tidak nyaman itu. Tempat para pejabat-pejabat tertinggi berlomba-lomba menyombongkan uang yang mereka dapatkan.

Seorang lelaki tua yang memanggil Yunho tadi menatap Yunho lurus-lurus dari ujung rambut hingga mata kakinya, seakan sedang menilai penampilan dan perawakan lawan bicaranya. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dengan tangannya yang masih setia memengang gelas kaca yang berisi w_ine _merah pekat.

"Bagaimana? Dia benar-benar tampan kan?" ucap seorang lelaki setengah baya yang tepat berada disamping Yunho. Lelaki tua itu hanya tertawa renyah –yang terdengar terpaksa sambil menyesap w_ine _nya. " –ya kau benar, dia pasti bisa menjadi penerus perusahaan mu, tuan Jung Yonghwa."

Lelaki setengah baya yang dipanggil tuan Jung Yonghwa itu hanya tertawa menanggapi perkatan lawan bicaranya. "– kau bisa saja, tuan Choi Seunghyun." Yunho kembali mendengus kesal mendengar pembicaraan lelaki tua dihadapannya. Pembicaraan yang terdengar tidak bersahabat walaupun keduanya sama-sama tertawa renyah. Pembicaraan yang terdengar terpaksa dan penuh arti terselubung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana anak mu yang lain? Seingat ku kau punya tiga anak, apa aku salah?" Tanya lelaki tua itu –alias Choi Seunghyun setelah menyesap _wine _merah nya. " ah benar." ujar Yonghwa yang masih tersenyum ramah. " –anak ku yang terakhir, Jessica ada disini. Sedangkan anak sulung ku berhalangan hadir." Lanjutnya yang langsung mendapat tatapan kaget dari Yunho.

"_M-mwo? _ya _appa –" _ucapan Yunho seketika terhenti saat dilihatnya sang ayah menatapnya tajam. Yunho mengeratkan tangannya kencang sampai membuat kuku-kuku nya memutih.

"Yunho, bagaiman kalau kau menyusul Jessica? Aku ada urusan." Ujar Yonghwa yang terdengar ramah namun sangat menyeramkan di telinga Yunho. Tanpa menunggu lama Yunho segera memutar kakinya dan berjalan meninggalkan sekumpulan orang-orang kaya yang bodoh –menurutnya.

_"__Oppa?"_ Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat dirasa seorang perempuan memanggilnya. Perempuan berambut _blonde _itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun biru panjang yang menutupi seluruh kaki nya. Rambutnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan terurai dengan jepitan bulu berbentuk bunga berwarna merah muda bersangar dirambutnya yang halus. Perempuan itu tersenyum sambil memegang gelas kaca dengan cairan hitam yang berada di dalamnya.

"Jessica?" ujar Yunho meyakinkan pengelihatannya. Setelah tersadar Yunho tersenyum lembut takala melihat adik kesayangannya itu tersenyum. Namun detik berikutnya tatapan Yunho beralih menatap gelas kaca itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "apa itu? Kau tidak minum _wine _atau minuman keras lainnya kan? Jessica kau masih –" ucapan Yunho saat itu juga langsung terpotong ketika Jessica berbicara dengan nyalang menanggapi perkataan kakaknya yang berlebihan. " –ya, ya, ya aku tahu _oppa. _Ini hanya _cola."_

"Pelankan suara mu bodoh. Kau memalukan." Ucap Yunho sambil menutup kedua telinganya yang sukses mendapat jitakan telak dari Jessica. " –Tsk, yang memalukan itu jelas kau, _oppa."_ Ujar Jessica kesal. Yunho hanya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang malang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat menggelikan dimata Jessica.

"Siwon _oppa _tidak datang?" Tanya Jessica sambil mengedarkan matanya disekitar _ballroom. _"Tsk –" Yunho berdecak jengah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. " –kau tau, itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar." Lanjutnya yang mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Jessica.

"W_ell, _aku kan hanya bertanya. Apa salahnya?" Jessica mendengus kesal sembari menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kacanya. Yunho menatap Jessica sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap lantai _ballroom _yang menurutnya lebih menarik. Yunho menarik nafas nya dalam-dalam hingga ia merasa paru-parunya penuh, kemudian melambungkan nya ke udara tinggi-tinggi sambil mengadah ke langit-langit b_allroom_. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya seakan terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya kesamping –menatap Jessica yang tengah melamun. Mata Jessica seakan menyisyaratkan sebuah kesidihan yang sangat mendalam. Yunho sangat mengerti arti dari tatapan tersebut, karena tatapan kesedihan tersebut sangat mirip dengan miliknya.

"Menurutku _appa _sudah keterlaluan." Ujar Jessica yang berhasil mendapat perhatian dari Yunho. Yunho tidak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan seakan setuju dengan aragumen adiknya. Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya dengan dinding _ballroom _yang terasa dingin. " –kau benar, padahal aku lah salah. Karena aku, Siwon hyung –"

" –_Aniya_! Itu tidak benar!" teriak Jessica nyalang yang langsung mendapat perhatian sebagian pengunjung. Yunho terlonjak kaget mendengar suara adiknya yang keras secara tiba-tiba. Yunho menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk seakan meminta maaf atas suara adiknya yang mengganggu. Yunho kembali terlonjak kaget saat melihat mata Jessica yang berair dan bahunya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Jess –"

" –tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Itu hanya kecelakaan." Suara Jessica bergetar. Bulir air mata terus setia mengapung di sudut mata Jessica sudah siap meluncur kapan saja. Bulu-bulu jepitannya bergerak naik turun dengan malas. Yunho merengkuh tubuh adiknya itu dengan sayang. Ia biarkan jas nya basah akibat air mata Jessica yang sudah meluncur disekitar pipinya yang tirus. Yunho menepuk-nepuk punggung Jessica lembut seakan memberi kehangatan kepada perempuan berambut _blonde _itu.

"sudahlah, nanti _makeup _mu luntur." Ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mengusap air mata adiknya. Detik berikutnya Jessica ikut tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya yang berkeliaran di sekitar pipinya.

"_mianhae, oppa."_ Yunho hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapi permintaan maaf Jessica, kemudian berujar, "Kenapa meminta maaf? Jangan bersikap sok manis seperti itu, tidak cocok."

"Ya! _Oppa!"_ teriak Jessica keras yang sekali lagi mendapat perhatian dari sebagian pengunjung _ballroom._

~**~ CLARITY ~**~

Matahari berwarna jingga itu kian menurunkan kecerahannya. Warna jingga keunguan tergurat jelas di jantung langit yang membelah awan-awan yang semula berwarna putih itu hingga berwarna merah bercampur kuning pekat. Burung-burung gereja yang berterbangan bebas semakin menampakan keindahan langit sore di Seoul.

Lelaki itu menatap pemandangan diatasnya dengan senyuman cerah. Ia menggenggam plastik putih itu dengan senang sambil bersenandung kecil. Senyuman tak juga hilang dari bibir mungilnya. Lelaki itu menjalankan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju sebuah gedung putih besar yang bertulisan 'Rumah Sakit Seoul' tepat berada diatasnya. Lelaki itu terus berjalan disekitar koridor tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari bibir ranumnya.

"Menjenguk Junsu, Jaejoong-_ssi?"_ Lelaki itu –alias Jaejoong mengentikan langkahnya sejenak ketika namanya terpanggil. Senyuman dibibirnya bertambah merekah dengan bola mata yang terlihat jernih dan berbinar. " –_annyeonghaseyo_, Jonghyun _uisanim_."

Lelaki yang ber-_nametag _Lee Jonghyun itu tersenyum lembut yang membuat lesung pipitnya terlihat. "_annyeong, _Jae." Sapa dokter muda itu sambil memamerkan giginya yang putih.

"Ah, bagaimana keadaan Junsu, _uisanim?"_ Tanya Jaejoong yang setia menggandeng plastik putih itu. "lebih baik, Junsu benar-benar anak yang kuat." Ujar Jonghyun yang sekarang berjalan beriringan dengan Jaejoong menuju kamar Junsu. Jonghyun membuka pintu kamar Junsu pelan dan membiarkan Jaejoong untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"kalau begitu, aku tinggal, _ne?"_

_"__Ne, gomawo usianim." _Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan mendapati dua lelaki manis yang tengah larut dalam perbincangan mereka –sampai tidak menyadari Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri disana. Salah satu lelaki itu menolehkan padangannya dan mendapati Jaejoong yang terngah memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum yang setia di bibirnya itu.

"Ah, Jaejoong _hyung."_ Sapa salah satu dari mereka. Jaejoong berjalan mendekat dan mulai mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang s_ingle _itu sambil menggandeng plastiknya.

"_Annyeong, _Baekhyun-_ah."_

Lelaki yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu tersenyum senang, membuat lelaki satunya mengadahkan pandangannya menatap Jaejoong. "Jaejoong _hyung? _Kapan kau datang?" Tanya nya sambil menunjuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil, kemudian berujar, "Baru saja, Junsu."

Jaejoong membuka kantung plastik putihnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Mau?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah membuka dua kotak bekal berisi _waffle _madu ditangannya. Junsu dan Baekhyun langsung menatap kotak bekal itu dengan tatapan takjub. Keduanya menganggukan kepalanya antusias yang langsung mendapat kekehan dari Jaejoong.

"Ambilah." Ucap Jaejoong kemudian. Junsu dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil dua kotak bekal itu dengan cepat. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil mendapati cara makan kedua lelaki dihadapannya itu. "Baekhyun, makan lah yang benar." Ujar Jaejoong sambil memberikan tisu kepada Baekhyun agar lelaki itu membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kepalanya canggung dengan cengiran yang tersungging dibibirnya.

Jaejoong sudah lama mengenal Baekhyun sejak perihal kejadian yang membuat hidupnya dan hidup Junsu berubah 180 derajat. Kejadian yang tidak pernah mereka pikirkan sebelumnya. Junsu yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit tersebut langsung sakit-sakitan karena stress, hingga penyakitnya tetap bersemayang di tubuhnya meskipun lelaki itu sudah tidak depresi. Saat itulah Jaejoong mengenal Byun Baekhyun, salah satu pasien disana yang sangat ramah dan menggemaskan. Membuat dirinya menyayangi Baekhyun seperti ia menyayangi Junsu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Changmin tidak datang?" Tanya Junsu –yang membuat Jaejoong terkesiap kaget karena dibangunkan dari lamunannya. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan sambil berujar kecil, "Dia ada urusan, tidak bisa datang."

Junsu hanya menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil dan kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Jaejoong menolehkan pandangannya menuju jam dinding di kamar Junsu yang menunjukan pukul empat sore. Setelah melihat sang waktu yang seakan tengah mengejeknya, Jaejoong langsung membereskan tasnya dan berdiri dari tempatnya –yang mendapat perhatian dari kedua lelaki dihadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung?"_ Tanya Baekhyun setelah menyuapkan sepotong w_affle _yang bertengger di garpunya.

"Kerja _part time."_ Jawab Jaejoong enteng yang mendapat erangan tidak suka dari Junsu. Jaejoong yang sadar akan perubahan air muka Junsu langung mengusap-usap kepala adiknya itu dengan sayang. "Tenanglah, nanti setelah kerja aku akan kesini lagi." Ucap Jaejoong kecil. Junsu semakin berwajah kesal dengan bibirnya yang sedikit dimajukan.

"Yah, jangan menyusahkan Jaejoong _hyung." _Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyikut Junsu pelan. Junsu mengarlingkan pandangannya menuju Baekhyun dengan tatapan jengah. "Aish, aku tahu bodoh." Junsu menghempaskan tangannya dari Baekhyun. "Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa _hyung, _aku hanya takut kau kelelahan."

Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Junsu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Jaejoong sangat tahu dengan adiknya yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya itu. Detik berikutnya Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan memutar knop pintu itu. "_Annyeong_."

.

.

.

.

Sang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Junsu menghempaskan badannya malas saat tak juga mendapat tanda-tanda kakaknya yang akan datang. Junsu menolehkan kepalanya menuju Baekhyun yang tengah mengotak-atik ponsel nya sambil sesekali tersenyum aneh. Junsu mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat kelakuan temannya itu yang memang sudah aneh dan menjadi semakin aneh.

"_Nugu_?" Tanya Junsu yang berusaha membaca pesan yang terus menerus datang dari ponsel Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari Junsu berada tepat disampingnya langsung terlonjak kaget dengan tangan yang menjauhi ponselnya dari tatapan Junsu.

"Ish, bukan urusan mu." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung mendapat tatap kesal dari Junsu. Namun detik berikutnya Junsu tersenyum –atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai setelah melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel Baekhyun. "Ah aku tahu. Pasti si 'Park' itu, kan?"

Junsu langsung tertawa kencang saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kesal dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja tawa itu teralihkan menjadi suara batuk-batuk yang terdengar di penjuru ruangan. Baekhyun yang melihat Junsu yang terbatuk langsung panik dan merengkuh tubuh Junsu yang tiba-tiba saja melemas.

"J –Junsu? Ada apa? _Gwenchana?" _Tanya Baekhyun khawatir. Junsu tidak menjawabnya, tangannya terus saja memegang mulutnya yang terus berbatuk. Baekhyun yang panik langsung menekan tombol darurat yang berada disamping kasur Junsu. Tak beberapa lama kemudian dokter Lee Jonghyun dan kedua perawatnya datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil menolehkan kepalanya menuju Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng pelan dengan buliaran air yang menetes di pelupuk matanya. "Baiklah, Baekhyun, kembalilah ke kamar mu." Baekhyun menurut sambil mengangguk lemah. Baekhyun keluar dari ruang inap Junsu dengan kaki yang terseok-seok. Setelah keluar dari ruang inap Junsu, Baekhyun segera merogoh ponsel di celanya. Detik berikutnya ia mulai mencari nama Kim Jaejoong dikontaknya. Setelah menemukan ID Jaejoong, Baekhyun langsung menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

~**~ CLARITY ~**~

Langit yang semula cerah sudah tergantikan dengan warna hitam kebiruan yang pekat. Jaejoong menggerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal. Jaejoong membereskan tasnya dan mengangkat tas ransel itu di pundaknya.

"Jaejoong, sudah mau pulang?" Tanya salah satu teman kerja Jaejoong di sebuah _restaurant _di kawasan elite Seoul. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan yang langsung ditanggapi dengan wajah mengerti dari temannya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, a_nnyeong."_ Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Jaejoong segera beranjak pergi dari sana, namun kali ini langkahnya terhenti saat dirasakan celananya bergetar –menandakan adanya pesan yang masuk. Jaejoong langsung merogoh saku celanya dan mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat nama yang tertara disana.

'_Baekhyun?' _Batinnya bingung melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menghubunginya. Jaejoong menekan tombol hijau diponselnya dan segera menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

"Yabeo –"

"Jaejoong _hyung!" _Teriakan Baekhyun menggema ditelinga Jaejoong –membuatnya harus menjauhkan ponselnya beberapa senti. "Yah, w_aeyo?"_ Tanya Jaejoong kesal. Namun setelah beberapa detik berlalu Baekhyun tak juga menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menahan nafasnya karena takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Junsu –" Tenggorokan Jaejoong langsung tercekat ketika nama adiknya disebut. Bibirnya terasa kering dan kaku. Ia biarkan suara isakan Baekhyun menggema di telinganya. Setelah tersadar dari dunianya, Jaejoong segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan berucap, "_W –waeyo? _Junsu –Junsu_ waeyo?"_

"Tidak tahu –" Ucap Baekhyun yang kembali memotong perkataannya sendiri, membuat Jaejoong semakin panik. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Jaejoong segera mematikan hungan pertama dan memasukan ponsel itu sakunya.

Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa Jaejoong langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit dimana Junsu di rawat. Tak ia hiraukan teriakan orang-orang yang protes akibat cara berlari Jaejoong yang membuatnya sesekali menabrak para pengguna trotoar di pinggir jalan Seoul. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanya Junsu, adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berhenti tepat di depan kamar inap Junsu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seorang perawat mengahali Jaejoong masuk ke dalam.

"_Joiseong habnida_, tapi Junsu-s_si _tidak bisa dijenguk karena sedang dalam perawatan." Ucap perawat itu sopan yang langsung mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Jaejoong. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku _hyung _nya, aku berhak masuk!" teriak Jaejoong nyalang. Untuk saat ini koridor rumah sakit terlihat sepi, sehingga tidak menimbulkan masalah disana. Namun Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan hal itu semua, ia hanya ingin bertemu Junsu.

"Sekali lagi_ joiseong habnida. _Tolong tunggu setelah perawatan Junsu-_ssi _selesai." Perawat tersebut membungkukan badannya dalam-dalam dengan sopan untuk membuat lelaki dihadapannya mengerti. Jaejoong mengehela nafasnya yang terengah-engah sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya frustasi. Jaejoong berbalik jalan dan duduk di ruang tunggu dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding yang terasa dingin ditubuhnya.

_'__Semoga Junsu baik-baik saja, Tuhan.' _

TBC

* * *

ngahahahaha ff apa ini *nangis*

entahlah ini ff apa, yg pasti tiba-tiba ide ini muncul dr otak pas lg dengerin lagu Clarity XD

reviews are lovely, so please review if you don't mind ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Huweeee akhirnya bisa update juga ;_;

Connection ku error2 mulu jd ga bisa update Dx

Masih ada yg nunggu ini ff? kuharap ada ya xD

so, douzo ^^

**Tittle : CLARITY**

**Author : Naomi**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, fluff, school life, angst**

**WARNING : YAOI, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: The Casts belong to them selves, eventho I wish Jaejoong was mine xD but the story is mine~~**

* * *

Matahari nun jauh disana telah menampakan keindahannya, menandakan pagi telah tiba. Bias nila matahari memaksa masuk ke dalam sela-sela jendela, membuat laki-lakii yang sedang terlelap itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Mata hitam itu perlahan-lahan membuka keindahannya dengan malu-malu. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke depan saat merasakan pegal yang luar biasa.

"Ehm, jam berapa sekarang?" Pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya seraya melihat jam tangan hitam yang melilit pas di tangan kirinya. Mata yang semulanya menyipit mendadak membesar saat melihat angka yang tertera disana.

"J –jam enam? Junsu –Junsu bagaimana?" Tanya lelaki itu panik sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tenanglah Jaejoong-_ssi,_ Junsu baik-baik saja." Iris mata hitam lelaki itu –alias Jaejoong menangkap seorang dokter muda yang sudah ia kenal –dengan senyuman khasnya. " –Junsu baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir." Lanjut dokter itu sambil mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong.

"S –sungguh? Lalu kemarin Junsu…. Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut. Dokter muda itu –alias Lee Jonghyun tersenyum lembut ke arah Jaejoong, lalu menundukan kepalanya. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan, seakan takut untuk mendengar jawaban Jonghyun.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kemarin suhu tubuhnya mendadak tinggi." Jawab Jonghyun yang membuat Jaejoong bisa bernafas dengan normal. Ia memegang dadanya yang seakan naik turun karena takut.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh menjenguknya?" Jonghyun mengangguk pelan, membuat Jaejoong mengerang senang karenanya. Jaejoong langsung berdiri dari duduknya lalu membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai rasa terima kasih –yang hanya dibalas Jonghyun dengan senyuman saja.

Setelah sepeninggalan Jaejoong, Jonghyun segera berdiri dengan seorang perawat yang mengikutinya.

"_Uisanim, _sebenarnya penyakit apa yang diderita pasien Kim Junsu?" Tanya sang perawat sambil berjalan beriringan di samping Jonghyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, ia hanya stress saja." Jawab Jonghyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari sang perawat.

"Hanya saja –" Jonghyun melambatkan langkahnya hingga kaki-kaki jenjang itu berhenti, yang diikuti oleh sang perawat. " –batuk yang kemarin, berkemungkinan ia mengalami TBC, atau lebih parahnya COPD." Jawab Jonghyun tenang –yang mendapat tatapan mengerti dari sang perawat. "Tapi itu hanya perkiraan ku saja. Semoga saja, tidak terjadi." Lanjutnya sambil kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menududki tubuhnya disamping Junsu yang tengah terlelap. Iris matanya tak juga teralihkan dari adiknya itu. Perasaan khawatir dan panik yang berlebihan telah menggerogoti tubuhnya, membuatnya seakan tidak bisa bernafas saat melihat wajah Junsu yang terlihat tenang.

Jaejoong melebarkan senyumannya takala melihat iris mata Junsu terbuka dengan malu-malu, hingga mata itu terbuka seutuhnya.

"J –Junsu? _Gwenchana?"_ Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang parau. Junsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan, lalu mata kecil itu membesar dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"HUWAAA! _Nugu? Nuguya?!" _Teriak Junsu kencang sambil memundurkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya sembari menutup mata –ketika suara Junsu begitu menggema di ruangan itu.

"Ya! '_Nugu' _apanya? Kau tak mengenal ku, e_oh?" _Junsu kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia menyipitkan matanya –yang membuat mata itu semakin mengecil. Cengiran khasnya langsung terlihat ketika ia baru menyadari siapa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Oh, _hyung."_ Ucap Junsu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat ceria dan bersahabat. Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan tangan yang terlipat. " –_Mianhae hyung, _aku tak mengenali mu. Habisnya penampilan _hyung…. _Menyeramkan." Lanjut Junsu sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan risih.

"Memang aku kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti. Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian menunjuk Jaejoong dari atas hingga kebawah. "Apanya yang 'kenapa'? Lihat saja penampilan mu. Rambut yang sangat berantakan dengan wajah yang kusut."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kemarin aku sangat panik." Ucap Jaejoong kesal. Sungguh, rasanya Jaejoong benar-benar lelah akibat berlari dengan sekuat tenaga –setelah bekerja kemarin malam. Junsu yang melihat raut kelelahan dari kakaknya sedikit merasa bersalah. Pasalnya dirinya lah yang membuat penampilan Jaejoong menjadi sangat kacau.

"Baiklah, baiklah. _Mianhae _telah membuat _hyung _khawatir. Sekarang pulanglah dan bersihkan tubuh mu. Istirahat saja dan tidak usah kesekolah apa lagi menjenguk ku disini, a_rra?"_ Titak Junsu panjang lebar layaknya seorang raja.

"Ta –"

" –Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kali ini _hyung _harus mengikuti apa yang ku katakan." Jaejoong mendengus jengah ketika ucapannya terpotong oleh sang adik. Dengan malas, Jaejoong mengambil tasnya, lalu bergegas untuk meninggalkan ruang inap Junsu.

"_Yeah, yeah. _Kali ini aku akan menuruti mu. Aku pulang dulu, _annyeong." _

"Ehm! _Annyeong, _Jaejoong _hyung~"_

~**CLARITY**~

Yoochun kembali mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat sikap sahabatnya yang kembali aneh. Oh ayolah, Yoochun sudah sangat bersabar dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan katakan, kau masih marah karena kejadian tadi, Yunho?" Ucap Yoochun yang mulai membuka suaranya sambil meminum jus apel kalengan ditangannya. Lelaki yang dipanggil Yunho itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun –yang memang telak benar adanya.

"_Ani, _kenapa aku harus marah?" Ujar Yunho sarkatis sambil melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Yoochun hanya bisa menahan tawa ketika melihat kelakuan Yunho yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut. Jika bisa saat itu juga ia ingin tertawa kencang –yang ia yakini akan mendapat jitakan telak dari Yunho.

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya ingin berganti suasana, kau tahu.. Dengan perempuan." Yunho menatap Yoochun gerah ketika ekor matanya menangkap wajah Yoochun yang terlihat sangat mesum. Yunho memang kesal dengan apa yang dialaminya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, kelas terlihat penuh dengan para siswa siswi yang berlarian dan mengobrol layaknya anak SMA kebanyakan. Namun saat itu juga mulut dan tubuh mereka langsung terkunci ketika Kang _seongsangnim, _guru biologi yang paling ditakuti datang dengan angkuhnya.

"Hari ini, saya akan memberikan tugas dari bab 1 hingga bab 5 sebanyak 200 soal." Ucap Kang _seongsangnim _tenang yang langsung mendapat erangan protes dari para siswa, namun erangan protes itu segera terkunci ketika melihat Kang _seongsangnim _yang menatap mereka dengan tajam, seakan ingin memakan siswanya hidup-hidup.

"Tugas ini tidak dikerjakan sendiri, buatlah kelompok yang terdiri dari dua orang." Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, dapat dilihat murid-muridnya berbisik-bisik untuk mencari teman sekelompok, kecuali Yunho yang sedang duduk di pojokan paling belakang. Ia terlihat tenang tanpa mencari kelompoknya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan mencari kelompok, toh ia tahu bahwa ia akan berkelompok dengan Yoochun tanpa mengajak lelaki berjidat lebar itu terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah dapat kelompoknya?" Tanya Kang _seongsangnim _yang langsung mendapat anggukan dan suara '_Ne' _yang menggema di ruangan itu.

"Yunho? kau sudah dapat kelompok?" Yunho yang menyadari namanya disebut segera mengangkat kelapanya sambil menatap Kang s_eongsangnim. _Yunho mengangguk, lalu berkata, "_Ne, seongsangnim_, saya berkelompok dengan –" ucapan Yunho saat itu juga langsung terpotong ketika melihat sahabatnya –Yoochun tengah merangkul perempuan disampingnya.

"Aku dengan Yuri, _mian _Yun." Ucap Yoochun sambil berbisik –ketika ia menyadari wajah kaget dari Yunho. Yunho mendelik marah dan siap berteriak, namun rencananya segera landas ketika suara Kang _seongsangnim _mengagetkannya, "Jung Yunho?"

"_N –ne?"_ Tanya Yunho setengah panik. Kang _seongsangnim _yang menyadari arti mimik wajah Yunho segera mendengus, lalu melihat buku absensinya dengan malas.

"Siapa yang tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Kim Jaejoong, s_am." _Ucap seluruh siswa dengan serempak.

"Baiklah, Yunho, kau berkelompok dengan Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Kang s_eongsangnim _pada akhirnya –yang langsung mendapat tatapan kaget dari Yunho.

"M –mwo?" Teriak Yunho tanpa sadar –yang mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari seluruh penghuni kelas. "Kenapa Yunho? kau keberatan?" Ucap Kang _seongsangnim _tenang namun terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Yunho.

Dengan sigap Yunho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Aniya! Aniya _seongsangnim." _Kang _seongsangnim _menghela nafas beratnya, lalu mengganguk dan memulai pelajaran di kelas.

.

.

.

.

Yunho menggerutu kesal mengingat kejadian tersebut. Yang membuat Yoochun kewalahan karena sifat Yunho yang sangat kekanakan, sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang terlihat dewasa dan berkharisma.

"Oh ayolah. Kau beruntung mendapatkan Jaejoong. Dia pintar, 'kan? Lagi pula bukannya kau menyukainya?" ucap Yoochun sambil menyeruput jus kalengannya santai –yang langsung mendadapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Yunho.

"Siapa yang menyukainya?" Yunho menatap Yoochun nyalang dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Yoochun menatap Yunho santai sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya menuju Yunho. "Tentu saja kau."

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. "Oh ayolah, aku tidak menyukainya. Saat itu aku hanya memuji nya saja." Yoochun mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan, seakan berkata 'entahlah'.

"_Well, _walaupun begitu bukannya kau punya keuntungan? Dia kan sangat pintar." Yunho mencerna segala perkataan Yoochun. Perkataan Yoochun memang benar, Jaejoong adalah anak yang sangat pintar dan pasti akan membuat tugasnya cepat selesai.

"Semoga saja." Ucap Yunho menyerah. Tak ada gunanya juga beradu mulut dengan Yoochun, sudah dapat dipastikan ia kalah.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kau ada acara? Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita main-main?" Yunho menyikut lengan Yoochun pelan sambil menaik turunkan alinya –yang terlihat menggelikan di mata Yoochun. Yoochun mendengus pelan, lalu menopang dagunya diatas meja –yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Yunho.

"Tidak, hari ini aku tidak bisa." Yoochun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan saat dirasakan paru-parunya penuh. "_Waeyo? _Tidak biasanya." Ucap Yunho sembari menyeruput jus kaleng milik Yoochun.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini _appa _menyuruh ku ikut ke rumah sakit." Yoochun menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya. "Oh? Jadi sekarang kau ingin menjadi dokter?" tanya Yunho sambil melipat kedua tangannya –setelah meletakan jus kaleng milik Yoochun.

_"Ani._ Sama sekali tidak. Appa yang memaksa ku." Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan simpati. Lalu ia menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabatnya itu dengan pelan sambil berkata, "_Well, _kau hanya perlu memberikan waktu barang sehari, bersabarlah."

Yoochun mendelik, lalu tersenyum meremehkan. "Tsk –" decak nya. "_You copied my style."_ Lanjutnya yang langsung mendapat kekehan renyah dari Yunho.

.

.

.

.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di dinding kasur. Matanya ia alihkan dari laki-laki yang tepat berada disampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membawakan mu makanan, _mianhae."_ Ucap laki-laki itu –alias Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kaku. Ia menundukan kepalanya ke bawah –merasa menyesal.

"Yah, Junsu, jangan menyalahkan Jaejoong _hyung." _Baekhyun menyikut lengan Junsu pelan. Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, lalu memutar kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun dan Jaejoong.

"Aish! Iya, iya, aku tahu. Tsk." Junsu menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun yang tak hentinya menyikut lengannya. Jaejoong tersenyum senang, senyuman yang bisa membuat siapa saja berlutut di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menatap tas putih yang ditenteng Jaejoong, yang sudah dapat ia pastikan berisi makanan. Baekhyun meneteskan salivanya perlahan, lalu berkata, "Itu apa _hyung?"_

"_Pancake."_ Ujar Jaejoong singkat –yang mendapat erangan senang dari Baekhyun. Jaejoong membuka 2 kotak bekal berisi _Pancake _madu.

"_Omo! Gomawo _Jaejoong_ hyung_." Baekhyun mengambil kotak bekal itu dengan senang hati, lalu memasukan potongan-potongan _pancake _itu ke dalam mulutnya yang tipis, menyebabkan ceceran madu tertera di sisi bibirnya.

"Tsk –" Junsu berdecak, "Makan yang benar bodoh." Lanjutnya sambil mengambil tisu dan mengelap sisa madu yang berada di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil dengan punggung tangan yang menutup mulutnya –saat melihat kedua makhluk dihadapannya.

**_KLEK_**

Pintu kamar inap Junsu terbuka dengan lebar, dan langsung menampakan tubuh tegap dokter muda ber-_nametag _Lee Jonghyun. Aktivitas –makan Junsu dan Baekhyun terhenti mendadak ketika sang dokter muda itu datang.

"Ah –" Jaejoong tersenyum ramah. " –_Annyeonghaseyo, _Jonghyun _uisanim." _Lanjutnya sambil menunduk pelan. Jonghyun hanya menanggapi nya dengan sebuah senyuman simpul, lalu berjalan menuju Junsu dan Baekhyun.

"Junsu-_ah, _saatnya pemeriksaan suhu tubuh." Ucap Jonghyun sambil menenteng sebuah papan di tangannya. "Oh, _ne!" _Junsu meletakan kotak bekal hitamnya, lalu mempersilakan Jonghyun untuk memeriksan Junsu.

Setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh Junsu, Jonghyun langsung mencatat sesuatu di papan coklatnya yang berlapis kertas polos berwarna putih. "Hmm, suhu tubuh mu bagus." Ucap Jonghyun tanpa menghilangkan senyuman dari bibir nya.

"Kalau begitu –" Jonghyun membungkuk kepada ketiga lelaki dihadapannya, kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang inap Junsu. " –Ah, kalau begitu aku juga lebih baik pulang. _Annyeong_ Junsu, Baekhyun~"

"_Ne! Annyeong hyung." _Ucap Junsu dan Baekhyun serempak saat Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dan bergerak menuju pintu ruangan.

**_BLAM_**

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya sejenak –untuk memberi salam kepada Jonghyun yang selalu ditanggapi oleh senyuman.

"Ah! Jaejoong, sebentar." Jonghyun menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan –membuat sang empu menolehkan kepalanya. "_Ne?" _

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya perlahan, lalu berujar, "Bisa ke ruangan ku sebentar?" Tanya Jonghyun yang berhasil membuat tanda tanya berkeliaran di sekitar kepalanya Jaejoong. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengangguk, menandakan ia setuju akan ajakan Jonghyun. Jonghyun tersenyum simpul, lalu mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Duduklah." Titah Jonghyun halus –yang langsung diikuti dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong duduk dengan gelisah, kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan dan ke kiri –mencari posisi yang nyaman. Sungguh, perasaannya saat ini mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bagus akan menimpanya.

"Tidak perlu setegang itu, Jaejoong-s_si._" Ucap Jonghyun yang menyadari sikap Jaejoong yang sedikit aneh. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya perlahan, lalu menganggukan kepalnya pelan.

"Begini, sebenarnya aku ingin membicarakan Junsu."

**_DEG_**

Jaejoong menggenggam kaus _flannel_ hitamnya kencang. Pikirannya kalut, menyebabkan keringat dingin kian turun dari pelupuk dahi.

"Ehem –" Jonghyun berdehem sejenak, lalu mulai menatap bola mata Jaejoong lurus-lurus. "Jaejoong, begini, sebenarnya… Junsu terkena penyakit COPD." Lanjut dokter muda itu pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Jaejoong.

"_N –ne?" _Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nama penyakit itu sebelumnya. Jonghyun yang menyadari perubahan wajah Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"COPD, penyakit TBC kronis." Ucap Jonghyun seraya menatap wajah Jaejoong dengan serius. Jaejoong membelakakan matanya, hingga membuat iris hitamnya bertambah besar. Tubuh Jaejoong mulai menegang. Sungguh, ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Junsu? Ba –Bagaimana bisa? A –aku –"

"Tenanglah Jaejoong-_ssi, _Junsu bisa disembuhkan." Potong Jonghyun. Ia kembali memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Jaejoong, yang berhasil membuat lelaki itu sedikit tenang. _Well, _setidaknya ia bisa bernafas dengan normal.

"_Jinjjayo?" _Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong menggebrak meja jati dihadapannya kencang. "Aah, _mianhae."_ Rutuk Jaejoong meminta maaf saat tak sengaja membuat dokter yang merawat adiknya itu terkejut.

"_Gwenchanayo."_ Jaejoong menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu berujar, "Jadi… Junsu bagaimana?"

"Junsu bisa disembuhkan, asal ia teratur meminum obatnya dan melakukan perawatan." Jaejoong tersenyum lega sembari mengelus-elus dadanya yang semula naik turun.

"Tapi –" Jonghyun memotong ucapan nya sesaat, membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang melemas kembali menegang. Jaejoong menatap mata Jonghyun lekat-lekat, menunggu dokter muda itu untuk kembali membuka suaranya.

"Soal biayanya –"

" –Tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti akan membayar biayanya, tapi ku mohon, sembuhkan Junsu." Pinta Jaejoong memotong perkataan Jonghyun. Jonghyun terkesiap selangkah karena suara Jaejoong yang menggema. Namun detik berikutnya keterkejutannya itu kembali menjadi senyuman kalem yang biasa ia tunjukan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jonghyun yang membuat Jaejoong kembali bisa bernafas lega. Jaejoong mengambil tas selempang hitamnya, lalu berujar, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, lalu membungkukan badannya untuk berpamitan dari dokter itu.

~**CLARITY**~

"Mau sampai kapan cemberut seperti itu, Yoochun?"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Yoochun itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan marah sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, lalu berkata, "Sampai _appa _membiarkan ku turun dari mobil."

"Tsk –" laki-laki setengah baya yang dipanggil _appa _itu berdecak kesal, "Kalau itu tidak mungkin." Lanjutnya yang mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Yoochun. Yoochun menggembungkan pipinya –yang terlihat sangat menggelikan dimata sang ayah.

"Oh ayolah _appa, _aku tidak mau menjadi dokter. Biarkan saja Changyeol yang menjadi penerus rumah sakit _appa _selanjutnya, bukankah dia lebih berbakat?" Ujar Yoochun mencoba bernegoisasi dengan ayahnya. Park Jungshin –selaku ayah Yoochun adalah seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit terkemuka di Korea Selatan itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu berujar, "Kalau bukan menjadi dokter, kau ingin menjadi apa?"

Yoochun terkesiap kaget –tidak menyangka ayahnya akan bertanya hal serupa. "Ehm.. _Well_ –Itu.." Yoochun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu menyengir kuda yang terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Kau pasti belum menentukannya, kan?" Ucap Jungshin yang entah mengapa langsung menusuk jiwa Yoochun atas perkataan telaknya.

"Sudah kuduga." Jungshin mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak akan memaksa keinginan mu, tapi karena kau belum menentukan masa depan mu, tidak ada salahnya jika kau mencoba menjadi dokter kan?"

Yoochun menghela nafasnya perlahan. ia hanya bisa pasrah saat ini, toh tak ada gunanya melawan sang ayah.

"Tuan, sudah sampai." Ucap sopir keluarga Park pelan –yang langsung menyadarkan kedua lelaki yang sedang beraragumen di sana. "Oh, _ne." _Sang sopir membukakan pintu belakang yang langsung disambut dengan senyuman oleh Jungshin, dan wajah tak suka dari Yoochun.

"Ayolah, jangan kekanakan." Ucap Jungshin sebelum berjalan mendahalui Yoochun. Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya kesal, lalu memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Yoochun terus saja berjalan dengan menunduk dengan sesekali mencibir dan mengumpat tanpa memperhatikan jalannya.

**_BRUK_**

"Ah –_mianhae."_ Yoochun mendongkak kepalanya saat dirasakan seseorang menabrak pundaknya. Yoochun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika dilihat siapa yang berada dihadapannya. " –Oh? Yoochun?"Ucap orang itu yang langsung membangunkan Yoochun dari alam mimpinya.

"Ah! Jaejoong." Ucap Yoochun riang sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya menuju orang itu –alias Jaejoong. " –Sedang apa kau disini?" Lanjutnya yang langsung ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan senyuman.

"Aku menjenguk _dongsaeng _ku disini." Jawab Jaejoong. " –Kau sendiri?" lanjutnya –yang entah mengapa langsung membuat mimik wajah Yoochun berubah menjadi kesal.

"Rumah sakit ini milik _appa _ku, jadi aku disuruh menemaninya dan belajar menjadi seorang dokter disini. Menyebalkan." Cibir Yoochun sambil melipat kedua tangannya kesal –yang membuat Jaejoong terkekeh kecil karenanya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Yoochun menyipitkan matanya memandang Jaejoong, lalu berkata, "Tidak, tidak, sama sekali tidak bagus."

Yoochun mengadahkan kepalanya ke depan, dan langsung disambut dengan ayahnya yang terus menerus memanggil namanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Yoochun mendesah pelan, "Baiklah, aku duluan _ne?_ Si tua Bangka itu terus memanggil ku." Jaejoong hanya terkekeh kecil, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Annyeong_." Ujar Yoochun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum, namun terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Jaejoong memandangi Yoochun dan ayahnya yang terlihat bertengkar kecil itu lama, membuatnya menjadi rindu akan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Orang tua yang menyenangkan." Gumam Jaejoong kecil, sampai ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Yoochun terus mengikuti ayahnya menuju setiap ruangan-ruangan inap disana. Jungshin memberitahu setiap penyakit yang di derita setiap pasiennya, sampai-sampai membuat kepala Yoochun hampir pecah karena tak mengerti.

"_Appa, _tidak bisa kah kau pelan-pelan bicaranya? Percuma saja, aku tidak mengerti." Protes Yoochun –yang terus mengikut ayahnya dari belakang. Jungshin mendesah pelan, lalu berujar, "Kalau tidak seperti itu, aku yakin kau akan mati bosan."

Yoochun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal –yang tentu terlihat sangat menggelikan. Ayahnya benar, ia pasti bisa mati bosan jika mendengar celotehan ayahnya pelan-pelan.

"Ah! Park _uisanim!"_ Yoochun dan Jungshin menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan langsung mendapati seorang perawat yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju mereka berdua.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungshin yang berusaha setenang mungkin. Sang perawat mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, lalu menjawab, "Gawat _uisanim. _Pasien dari kamar nomor 201 harus dioprasi segera, tapi kita sedang kekurangan bala bantuan."

"_M-mwoya?_ Ah baiklah, tetap tenang, aku akan kesana. Yoochun, _appa _pergi dulu." Ucap Jungshin kemudian –sebelum berlari meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih mematung disana.

"Aaah! Menyebalkan!" Teriak Yoochun menggema di lorong rumah sakit. Dengan kesal, Yoochun kembali mencoba melangkahkan kakinya.

"Semangat sekali." Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya, lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan mendapati seorang dokter muda dengan senyuman yang terkembang diwajahnya.

"Oh? Jonghyun _uisanim._" Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum cerah. Yoochun sudah lama mengenal Jonghyun, dokter dengan senyuman dan lesung pipitnya itu.

"Mau ikut? Aku akan keruangan inap salah satu pasien ku." Tawar Jonghyun –yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari Yoochun. _Well, _Yoochun terpaksa menerima ajakan dari dokter muda tersebut, dari pada ia mati bosan menunggu ayahnya yang sedang melakukan oprasi disana.

**_KLEK_**

"Oh! Jonghyun _uisanim!" _ Teriak seseorang di dalam ruangan. Yoochun mengerutkan dahinya perlahan –merasa penasaran.

"_Annyeong _Junsu_-ah." _Ucap Jonghyun ramah. Jonghyun mempersilahkan Yoochun untuk masuk, yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Yoochun cepat.

"Ah, Junsu, perkenalkan, ini Yoochun." Ucap Jonghyun sambil menunjuk Yoochun yang berada di sampingnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Jonghyun mengerutkan dahinya samar saat tak ada reaksi dari laki-laki berwajah cassanova tersebut. Yoochun menatap lelaki –yang dipanggil Junsu itu lama. Matanya seakan tak bisa teralihkan dari laki-laki itu. Bibirnya yang semula mengumpat dan mencibir seketika itu juga langsung tertutup rapat.

"Yoochun?" Yoochun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan saat dirasakan seseorang memanggilnya. Yoochun menggaruk-garukan kepalanya –yang benar-benar terlihat sangat bodoh.

'_Shit.' _Rutuknya pelan.

"_A-annyeonghaseyo_, Park Yoochun _imnida_." Ucap Yoochun sambil membungkukan kepalanya dalam. Junsu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perlahan, lalu menjawab dengan senyuman, "_Annyeong,_ Kim Junsu _imnida_~"

**_DEG_**

Yoochun menyentuh dada kirinya yang entah mengapa berdetak kencang, seakan ada gemuruh angin kencang yang mengombang-ambing jiwanya.

_'Perasaan yang hangat –apa ini?'_

_'Mati riwayatmu, Park Yoochun.'_

.

.

.

.

**_TENG TENG TENG_**

Bel baru saja berbunyi, menandakan istirahat telah tiba. Siswa siswi Toho _highschool _mulai dari kelas satu hingga kelas tiga berhamburan keluar kelas –yang setengahnya berjalan menuju kantin. Jaejoong baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas –namun langkahnya terkehnti ketika seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara nyaring yang mendadak memeluknya erat.

"Jaejoong _hyung!"_

**_BRUK_**

Tubuh Jaejoong sedikit mundur kebelakang hingga hampir terjatuh. Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan, lalu menatap siapa pelaku yang menyebabkan tubuhnya hampir terjatuh.

"Changmin?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya samar saat sang pelaku –Changmin memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Changmin merenggangkan pelukannya sebentar, lalu melepaskannya dan menatap iris hitam Jaejoong lama.

"_Hyung _kau kemana saja, _eoh?_ Aku sudah berusaha menghubungi mu berkali-kali tapi tidak bisa." Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu –yang mengundang tawa kecil dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, jadi ponselnya ku matikan, _mianhae." _Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk kepala Changmin –laki-laki yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu lembut. Changmin mendesah, "Yasudahlah, _gwenchana hyung."_

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan takala melihat adik kesayangannya itu merajuk. Lalu detik berikutnya ia menggandeng tangan Changmin –hendak mengajaknya pergi ke kelas, hingga suara seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Jaejoong?"

_DEG_

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dengan hati-hati, dan mendapati seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan mata tajam bagaikan musang menatapnya tajam.

"Y –Yunho?" Ucap Jaejoong tergagap. Terlihat jelas raut kepanikan diwajahnya –namun tidak disadari oleh Yunho yang memang sedikit lamban. Yunho tersenyum ramah, lalu berujar, "Kau ada waktu? Aku ingin berbicara seben –"

" –Mianhae, sekarang a –aku harus ke kantor guru, ya kantor guru." Ucap Jaejoong memotongkan perkataan Yunho. Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan alis yang ditautkan –bingung. Setahunya mereka akan pergi ke kelas Changmin, bukan ke kantor guru.

"Tenang saja aku hanya sebentar." Yunho meyakinkan Jaejoong sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya hingga membentuk '_peace'._

"Tapi aku harus segera kesana sekarang, _mianhae. _Ayo, Changmin." Jaejoong membungkukan tubuhnya singkat, lalu menarik lengan Changmin hingga menjauh dari Yunho –yang terlihat tak bergeming di tempat nya.

"Kenapa dia? Seperti –menghindari ku?"

TBC

* * *

Maaf sebesar2nya karena entah kenap di chap 2 ini kayak ada yg kurang, entah penulisannya ato apa, jadi maaf jika kalian menemukan banyak kekurangan disini *bows with emak jeje* ;3;

anyway, disini beloma da YunJae moment nya ya? tunggu aja di chap 3 mehehe

but please review if you don't mind, cause your reviews are so lovely~ ;3


End file.
